Aftermath
by LyricalMedley
Summary: One flash, and Stoic nearly lost Hiccup all over again. That very night Stoic had no idea, just how much he would learn about his son. What he did know, was that he could not bear to loose Hiccup again!


"Please Thor..." Stoic pleaded silently.

Hiccup had been under water for nearly five minutes. Stoic remembered the last time Hiccup had tried to hold his breath that long he'd nearly drowned. Stoic glanced up and watched as Gober examined Hiccup's neck. Gober bore a look of sheer exhaustion as he moved and began to comb through Hiccup's head. Stoic's eyes moved the Hiccup's languid body. He could barely make out the small rise and fall of Hiccup's chest as Gober moved around the table and continued his examination.

Stoic shook his head. How had it come to this. Hiccup still felt the need to prove himself. That thought was quickly chased out by visions of the lightning that had nearly taken the life out of Hiccup. Stoic had seen the lightning bolt shoot clear through Hiccup's body. Stoic felt his stomach start to knot as he realized that Hiccup's metal prosthetic had most likely caused even more pain. Stoic closed his eyes as he pleaded with Thor to keep Hiccup alive. A hand on his shoulder caused him to glance up suddenly. Gober met his gaze as he nodded slowly.

"I can't find any sign's of severe injury, Stoic." Gober stated slowly.

"We won't _really know..._until Hiccup wakes up..."

Stoic sniffed, as he nodded solumly.

Toothless nudged Stoic and crooned sadly. Stoic turned and rested his hand atop the dragon's head. Toothless seemed to understand Stoic's fear. Grunting, Stoic stood and scooped Hiccup into his arms. Hiccup's entire frame felt hot to the touch, causing Stoic to wince.

"Wha'd ya expect Stoic?" Gober asked, eying the look of terror on Stoic's face.

"The almighty wrath of Thor just blazed through Hiccup's entire body...And with his prosthetic leg...it's no wonder he-"

"Please, Gober...I-"Stoic stammered.

Gober shut his mouth quickly, and swallowed hard. Stoic was in no mood for his jokes. Rising, Gober hobbled next Stoic. He looked down to Hiccup, and then back up to Stoic. Tears began to form in Stoic's eyes as he met Gober's gaze.

"He's in for quite a night Stoic..." Gober stated, patting Stoic's shoulder assuredly.

"Wuh...we all are..." Stoic replied.

The night wore on slowly as Stoic paced back and forth. Gober slept with his head in his hand as he sat in Stoic's chair. Stoic shook his head as he realized how sure Gober was of Hiccup's recovery.

It was only hours before Hiccup's chattering teeth had alerted Stoic and Gober. They had rushed up the stairs to find Toothless looming over Hiccup's trembling body. Hiccup had been shivering so badly that Stoic though Hiccup had been struck by lightning all over again.

Stoic shook his head as he remembered Toothless bounding out the window suddenly, only to return with the massive blanket that had been used to cover their stature to Thor. Stoic marveled how quickly Hiccup had calmed down once he was securely covered.

A scant groan jarred Stoic from his thoughts. Stoic glanced up towards the loft and squinted. He gasped as he saw Toothless move suddenly. He heard Toothless bray suddenly. He knew enough to know that Toothless was concerned. Stoic felt a surge of energy fill his frame as he bounded up the stairs towards Hiccup.

Nearing his son's bedside, he knelt down and looked to Hiccup. Toothless sauntered over to the opposite side of the bed and sat down. Hiccup's brow was furrowed deeply, and he was beginning to twitch every so slightly. Hiccup moaned again. Stoic noted that Hiccup's breathing had suddenly become irregular. Hiccup's eyes flew open as he began to grapple the sides of the bed.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup closed his eyes and moaned. Hiccup reached over and pulled himself onto his side. Hiccup's entire body seemed to heave as he began to cough violently. Toothless knelt closer as Hiccup began to gag. Suddenly, Stoic understood. Reaching over he gave Hiccup a powerful clout on the back.

Toothless growled as he saw Stoic raise his hand. But the moment Stoic's hand met Hiccup's back, Hiccup lurched forward suddenly. Stoic winced as he heard Hiccup retch suddenly.

Toothless jarred backwards as Hiccup threw up a stomach full of sea water. He continued to cough as he fought to catch his breath. Stoic clapped him on the back once more. Hiccup fell forward as he expelled more water. His arms gave out and he fell forward.

"Easy son!" Stoic yelled, reaching forward.

Stoic caught Hiccup by the shoulders. Gingerly, Stoic sat down on the bed and propped Hiccup up. Hiccup continued to cough vehemently. Stoic held onto Hiccup as he felt Hiccup's entire frame write as he continued to cough.

After a few moments Hiccup seemed to calm himself. Stoic turned to Hiccup as he felt Hiccup's breathing even out.

"Sssssory...Dad..." Hiccup sputtered, scant of breath.

"I...guess I should...clean it u-"

"You most certainly _will NOT _clean it up!" Stoic boomed.

Toothless growled as he heard Stoic raise his voice.

"What's all the commotion up there!?" Gober called up.

Gober rose and began to ascend the stairs slowly.

"Hiccup...he just...he-" Stoic shouted.

"Just threw up sea water, did ya?" Gober finished, as he hobbled up the last step.

Hiccup turned, and looked over his shoulder. Gober saw Hiccup nod slowly. Gober also saw Hiccup place a trembling hand on his temple.

"Better out than in..." Gober quipped as he knelt down next to Hiccup's bed.

"You're head hurttin' you Hiccup?"

Hiccup groaned as he nodded.

Stoic in-hailed sharply as Hiccup rested his head against his shoulder. His shaking hand continued to message his weary temples. Stoic looked to Gober frantically. Gober sighed and shook his head.

"It's no wonder...really.." Gober stated.

"Ice...blocks..." Hiccup stuttered.

"Hmmmm?" Stoic chimed.

"For his head Stoic..." Gober stated.

"Oh!" Stoic answered.

Stoic began shifted over, and proceeded to stand. He froze as he felt Hiccup take hold of his arm. He looked down and saw Hiccup had his arms clamped around his arm. Stoic sank back down and wrapped his arms around his son. Hiccup still had trouble asking for help. It was even harder for Hiccup to admit that he was in pain. Stoic swallowed hard as Hiccup leaned over and rested his head against his father's side.

"You stay, I'll go to the ice house..." Gober stated.

Hiccup closed his eyes as he heard Gober make his way down the stairs. The moment he heard the door latch, Hiccup could not quell the tears. Stoic looked down and gasped as he felt Hiccup loosen his grip. He saw Hiccup, bury his head in his hands. He could tell Hiccup was crying silently as he heard a small sniffle. He pulled his son close and began to smooth Hiccup's hair.

"Easy...son.." Stoic soothed.

Hiccup groaned as he banged his head against his father's side. Hiccup began to breathe loudly. Toothless lay his head next to Hiccup and crooned softly. Gingerly, Stoic pulled Hiccup's hands down. Stoic gasped as he saw Hiccup's face was ghostly pale.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked warily.

"Every...thing...hurts..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, pointedly.

Hiccup looked up, and met his father's gaze. He had never really seen his father in this mood before. Stoic's face bore a hue of utter sorrow and confusion. Hiccup scooted, and turned to face his father.

"..Duh...dad?" Hiccup asked, his voice trembling.

"Yuh...yuh.." Stoic stuttered.

Hiccup in-hailed sharply as he saw his father's chin tremble. Stoic blinked and a solitary tear fell downward. He winced as he heard his father clear his throat. Stoic turned and looked to his son.

"You _really scared me_ Hiccup!" Stoic stated.

"I...It was like...I'd luh...lost you...again...It was worse then finding Toothless with out you when you fought that monstrous dragon..."

Stoic winced when he saw Hiccup pull his lips in. Hiccup uttered a single heart wrenching sob.

"I'm...so sorry...Dad!" Hiccup cried, breathing loudly.

"They were gonna banish...Tooth...and they wouldn't believe me and...I just...I just..."

Hiccup couldn't go on any longer. He fell sideways and rested his head against Toothless. Toothless chuffed softly. Hiccup burst into tears as he continued to mumble silently.

"Tooth...I don't know what I'd of done if they...And you were trapped...And the lightning...and then..."

Stoic rested his hand on Hiccup's back. Hiccup's shoulders shook incessantly as he continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Hiccup...I didn't mean to-" Stoic apologized.

"Iz ok Dad...I just felt it was the only way..." Hiccup sputtered.

"I...know." Stoic stammered.

"I just-"

Hiccup turned and stared at his father. Stoic sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He shook his head slowly as he raised a hand to rub his eyes.

"You just...?" Hiccup asked.

"It's my fault..." Stoic stammered.

Hiccup held his breath.

"It's my fault that you almost died, son..." Stoic uttered, his voice wavering.

Hiccup swallowed hard, and shook his head. He felt the tears fall as he tried to find his voice. His head began to throb as he felt guilt start to fill his small frame. Hiccup leaned against his father as he began to rub his head.

"No...it's not..." Hiccup whispered.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

"If I...had been more understanding..."

Stoic paused, as he felt the sorrow began to tug him downward. Hiccup saw his father's face contort as he lowered his head.

"...Dad...It's ok..." Hiccup soothed, wrapping his hand around his father.

"No, son it's not..." Stoic uttered, his voice wavering.

"I..am a...a..horrible father. I should've listened better. I should have praised you more... I- "

Stoic's voice trailed off as he buried his head in his hands. Hiccup began to panic. He had only seen his father this upset a handful of times. Stoic began to weep softly. His shoulders shook might-ally as his grief spilled forth.  
"Please...Dad..." Hiccup pleaded.

Stoic cried harder.

"Don cry..." Hiccup whimpered.

Hiccup's head throbbed wildly as he fought to wrap his arms around his father's cumbersome frame. Moments passed before Hiccup released his hold. He looked over to Toothless. Toothless rose his head and brayed sadly.

Hiccup turned and crawled to the head of his bed and lay down. He placed his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket up. Toothless moved over and lay on the floor with his head close to Hiccup.

The front door creaked open, causing Stoic to jolt forward. He glanced to his side and saw Hiccup laying up at the head of the bed. Stoic rose and tucked the blankets around Hiccup. He knelt down and smoothed Hiccup's hair soothingly.

Hiccup's eyes jolted awake as he felt his father's hand atop his head. Tear streaks had made their way down Stoic's cheeks as Hiccup met his father's gaze. Stoic just sighed and stood suddenly.

"How's he doing Stoic?" Gober asked.

Looking up, Stoic saw Gober standing at the edge of the loft. Gober wobbled over and set the bucket at the foot of the bed. Glancing over he stared at Stoic as Stoic's gaze moved towards Hiccup.

"Dad...?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Stoic was silent. He averted his gaze to the floor. He winced as he felt Hiccup lay his hand in his. More tears filled his eyes as he felt Hiccup squeeze his hand tightly.

"Puh...please don't shut me out Dad..." Hiccup whimpered.

Stoic's looked up suddenly. Hiccup had propped himself up on his side and was staring straight at him. Hiccup's eyes glistened with tears as they darted back and forth quickly. Hiccup began to breath quickly as he saw no change in Stoic's demeanor.

Hiccup sat up suddenly. He flung the covers off and looked to his father.

"Dad!" Hiccup screamed, his face turning red.

Stoic looked up suddenly. He gasped as he saw Hiccup was breathing heavily. He saw tears continue to stream down Hiccup's face.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup turned and made his way to the stairs.

"Stoic!" Gober yelled.

Stoic turned, and blinked. He rose as he heard the metal clanking of Hiccup's prosthetic descending the stairs. Stoic and Gober turned and made their way down the stairs quickly. Toothless lept off the loft and met the two by the front door. By the the trio rounded the house Hiccup was gone.

Thor continued to growl angerly as thunder riveted through the sky. Hiccup was incredibly dizzy, but he knew he had to make it up the hill. Time seemed to drag by slowly as he made his way to a familiar part of the island. Lightning flashed suddenly as Hiccup reached a small opening. Hiccup flinched as the dark sky momentarly lit up the cove. With little effort he made his way through the small entrance and found a small overhang. Gingerly he sat underneath it.

The thunder boomed ominously as Stoic made his way through the forrest with Gober and Toothless in tow. A flash of lightning cause Stoic to topple backwards. Gober caught him and steadied him.

"Steady..." Gober instructed.

"Gober...The lightning..." Stoic stammered.

"We gotta get him back in the house before he-"

"Agreed!" Gober interrupted.

Suddenly, Toothless's ears perked up! He bounded forward and head butted Stoic. He looked up and brayed eagerly. Stoic looked down and met the dragon's gaze. He nodded curtly.

"Find Hiccup!" Stoic uttered.

Toothless nodded, and bounded around Stoic. As Stoic and Gober wove their way through the forrest, a light rain began to fall. With in moments the rain turned into a torrential down pour. Toothless stopped suddenly as they reached the clearing that led to the cove.

"Toothless?" Stoic asked.

The creature turned to Stoic and motioned with his head towards the clearing. Turning, Toothless began to lead the way through the maze of rocks. Both Stoic and Gober grunted as they followed Toothless through the opening. Stoic and Gober made their way past Toothless and began to comb the oposite side of the cove.

Placing his muzzle to the ground, Toothless started to sniff. He grunted frustratedly as the rain seemed to hide all traces of Hiccup's scent. A soft whimper caused him to look up. A familiar set of legs shuffled quietly from with in the shadows. Toothless bounded forward, and scooted towards the movement.

"Tuh...Tooth...luzz..." Hiccup stuttered.

Toothless felt Hiccup shudder and moved in closer. He could tell Hiccup was too cold. He knew enough to know that humans didn't do well when they were wet. Turning, Toothless shot a small plasma bolt over his shoulder. He didn't turn back to Hiccup until he heard Stoic and Gober start to make their way over to Hiccup.

Toothless stepped over Hiccup and circled around Hiccup. Once Toothless settled down, he nudged Hiccup's back. Hiccup nestled next to Toothless and curled up tightly. Toothless crooned worriedly as he felt Hiccup shiver violently.

"I...don't... know what...tuh...do...bud..." Hiccup stammered.

"Hiccup!" Stoic yelled.

Hiccup's eyes darted up suddenly.

"Son!" Stoic yelled, as he neared Toothless.

Stoic fell to his knee's as he saw Hiccup huddled up next to Toothless. Stoic winced as he saw Hiccup couldn't stop his shivering. Stoic felt a sheen of tears form as he saw Hiccup look away.

"Hiccup, why did you run awah-" Stoic asked.

"Be...becauzzze... I...I..was scared..." Hiccup interrupted.

"Of what, son?" Stoic asked softly.

Stoic gasped as Hiccup pulled his lips in. An obvious frown began to etch it's way across Hiccup's face as he fought the sudden pull of sorrow. Hiccup in-hailed sharply as he quickly averted his gaze.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, his voice wavering.

Hiccup began to cry. His shoulders shook as the answer to his father's question began to circle in his mind. He truly did not want to answer the question.

"Oh son..." Stoic soothed.

Gober walked up and placed a hand on Stoic's shoulder. He cleared his throat as he knelt down beside Stoic.

"Stoic..." Gober prompted.

"I know...I know..." Stoic answered.

Hiccup began to breathe loudly. He shivered suddenly, causing him to fall back against Toothless. Toothless nudged Hiccup affectionetly, crooning softly. Stoic inched forward and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup looked up, and met his father's gaze. Stoic saw Hiccup swallow, while breathing heavily. Stoic held his other hand open, and smiled at Hiccup.

Hiccup leaned forward and crawled towards his father. Hiccup lifted a shaking hand and steadied himself against his father and tried to stand. The moment Hiccup was on his feet, he felt his legs wobble. Hiccup groaned as he felt his legs began to give out. Hiccup fell to his knees. He sighed heavily as he felt his cheeks grow flush.

"Hiccup!" Stoic yelled, grabbing him by the shoudlers.

"You...ok?"

"We need to get him home Stoic..."Gober instructed.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around himself, and shivered again. Stoic grunted as he stood. Taking care to not hit his head, he moved out of the overhang. Gingerly, Stoic took off his bear skin and wrapped it around Hiccup's shoulders. He then stooped over and lifted Hiccup into his arms. He gasped as he saw Hiccup's cheeks grow a deeper shade of red.

"It's all right...son..." Stoic placated.

Hiccup sniffed as he leaned against his father. Stoic gasped as he felt Hiccup nestle against his chest. Stoic suddenly became aware of how badly Hiccup was shivering. He held his son tightly, and began to trek towards their hut with Gober and Toothless following closely.

Hiccup began to slip in and out of consciousness as they made their way through the forrest. He tried with all his might to keep himself awake, but Hiccup could no longer fight the fatigue that plagued him.

Before he knew it, Hiccup awoke underneath a bundle of heavy blankets. He gasped as he realized he was wearing a fresh tunic, and dry leggins. He lifted his head and saw Toothless was asleep atop his tree stump. He stole a glance over his left shoulder and saw his father asleep atop a pile of various animal skins next to his bed. Grunting, Hiccup moved his arm and tried to roll over to his other side. Once he found a comfortable spot, Hiccup closed his eyes.

A sudden sniffle caused Hiccup's eyes to bolt back open. He held his breath as he awaited for another sound to present itself. Again, he heard a sniffle from beside his bed. Hiccup rolled around and stared at his father. Hiccup gasped as he realized his father's shoulders were shaking slightly. And then it happened.

Hiccup heard Stoic in-hail sharply. Hiccup then realized he could hear his father's silent cries. Hiccup rolled over to his back as he felt a familiar fear beginning to take hold. Hiccup bit his lip as he tried to quell the sadness that threatened to over power him. Hiccup sighed, and sat up. He scooted sideways and leaned over. He placed his hand on his father's shoulder and shook it gently.

"Duh...Dad?" Hiccup whimpered, his voice wavering.

Stoic gasped out loud and sat up suddenly. He wiped the tears from his eyes and turned around to face Hiccup. The moment he met his son's gaze he saw that pain and fear had made it's way into Hiccup's eyes.

"Hiccup..." Stoic stammered, wiping his eyes again.

"I'm sorry...I.."

"It's ok Dad..." Hiccup sputtered.

Stoic heard Hiccup's voice hitch as he spoke.

"Hiccup...What's troubling you son?" Stoic asked.

No sooner then Stoic finished the question, Hiccup burst into tears. His cries were silent at first, but with every passing moment Hiccup's lamentations seemed to gain strength.

"Please...Hiccup..." Stoic pleaded, rising to a stand.

Stoic sat beside Hiccup and wrapped his arm around his son. Hiccup fell against his father and buried his head in his hands. His whole body shuddered as Hiccup fought to quell his sadness. Stoic wrapped his arms around his son and held tightly.

"Please..." Stoic rasped.

Hiccup only cried harder as he felt his father tighten his embrace.

"What is troubling you Hiccup?" Stoic pleaded.

A single sob fell forward as Hiccup dropped his hands. Stoic could see the utter exhaustion that was beginning to take it's toll on Hiccup's face. Deep, dark circles were beginning to form on Hiccup's face as his cries gained strength.

"Oh...duh...Dad.." Hiccup sputtered, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Stoic could feel Hiccup's breathing was quickly becoming very erratic.

"Easy Hiccup..." Stoic soothed.

Stoic rubbed Hiccup's back hoping to ease Hiccup's sorrow.

"What is it, son?" Stoic asked.

"I'm...afraid..." Hiccup stammered.

More tears fell. Hiccup wiped his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Oh Hiccup.." Stoic uttered, hugging his son tighter.

"You have _nothing_ to-"

"I don't want to be alone!" Hiccup stammered, his voice trembling.

"Hiccup!" Stoic uttered sadly.

Hiccup looked up, and saw his father had multiple tears streaming down his face and into his beard. Stoic shook his head and buried his head in his hands. His shoulder's shook as he tried to stifle the sobs that arose in his throat. Stoic heard Hiccup in-hail deeply, and looked towards his son. He saw Hiccup grab a fist full of his hair and pull on it worriedly. Hiccup began to rub his head as panic set in.

"I...I'm sorry Hiccup...I just-" Stoic stammered.

Stoic stopped abruptly as he felt Hiccup's shoulder's start to shake. With in moments Hiccup was sobbing dryly. Hiccup's whole body seemed to writhe as he cried fervently. Stoic began to smooth Hiccup's hair as he gingerly shushed Hiccup.

"There...there..." Stoic soothed.

Stoic began to rock back and forth gently. Hiccup cried harder as he tried to calm himself. He couldn't get the fear of his father leaving him, out of his mind.

"I don't know...what...tuh..do..." Hiccup blubbered.

"What do you mean, son?" Stoic asked gingerly.

"No matter how hard...I try..." Hiccup stammered.

Hiccup cried even harder as he shook his head.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked sternly.

Hiccup jumped as he heard the the edge in his father's voice. He began to panic as worried that he had upset his father. Again. Stoic felt Hiccup flinch, and shook his head.

"Hiccup...Please tell me..." Stoic asked.

"I am afraid that..." Hiccup spoke, pausing mid way through.

A deep frown etched it's way across Hiccup's face. Stoic saw Hiccup pull his lips in. He knew that Hiccup was fighting so hard to hold his secret in.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked quietly.

"You...are going..to leave..." Hiccup stammered.

Tears fell as Hiccup's frail voice ebbed forward. Stoic heard Hiccup's voice hitch and pulled him closer.

"You'll leave...And never come back..." Hiccup finished.

Stoic sighed heavily. He could feel Hiccup was trembling heavily as he tried to quell his sorrow. He shook his head as he spoke.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

"Why would you even...think that?"

"Because..."Hiccup spat.

"Everything I do ...goes wrong. Everything I touch turns to dust. I'm constantly letting you down n'...I.."

Hiccup's voice trailed off as he hung his head. Stoic winced as he heard Hiccup cry silently. Hiccup's shoulder's shook as he gave in to the tears and began to cry out loud.

Stoic tisked and shook his head as he continued to smooth Hiccup's hair.

"It's all right son..." Stoic soothed.

"I'm a complete failure..." Hiccup sobbed.

"I can't do anything with out scaring you half to death n'-"

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

"There is only one reason I get truly scared by you son..."

Hiccup looked up and met his father's gaze. He gasped as he saw more tears fall down, and into Stoic's beard. Hiccup sniffed out loud as he waited for his father to continue.  
"It's because..."Stoic stated, his voice wavering.

"I...I love you son..."

Stoic coughed and cleared his throat nervously.

"And if anything every happened to you..I..don-" Stoic stammered.

Stoic looked down to Hiccup. He smiled lightly at Hiccup and nodded.

"When I saw that bolt of lightning strike you...I thought ..." Stoic rasped.

"I thought I'd lost you!"

Hiccup gasped as he saw his father's chin quiver.

"Hiccup every time you try to prove yourself...It reminds me of how blind I was." Stoic stated.

"Blind?" Hiccup asked, furrowing his brow.

More tears fell as Stoic nodded.

"You...have spent your _whole life_ trying to make me proud...And I chose to shove you aside...How could I have been..._so cruel_...to my own son..." Stoic chided, more to himself.

Stoic sighed heavily.

"You shouldn't have to feel like you _still _need to _prove_ yourself _to your own father_ Hiccup." Stoic boomed.

Hiccup flinched as he heard his father raise his voice.

Stoic began to rub his temples. Why did he always seem to raise his voice?

"This...is all so new to me, Dad..." Hiccup stammered.

Stoic looked over to Hiccup.

"I...I've just grown used to being ignored by..._everyone_ that I often forget that things are different..." Hiccup stammered.

"Oh Hiccup...I've been such a fool.." Stoic stated, shaking his head.

Hiccup sniffed, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He sighed heavily and leaned against his father. Stoic gasped as he felt Hiccup rest his head against his side. Looking down, Stoic could see Hiccup was beginning to grow tired.

"Iz..ok.. Dad.." Hiccup slurred, shaking his head slowly.

Stoic sighed and tightened his hug. He felt more tears threaten to fall as he heard Hiccup sigh contentedly.

"Oh Hiccup...Can you evur..." Stoic asked, pausing.

Hiccup looked up and met his father's gaze. Stoic wiped the sadness from his eyes and looked down to Hiccup.

"Can you ever...forgive me?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup's chin quivered as he nodded fervently. Stoic breathed a sigh of relief, and squeezed Hiccup's shoulder's reassuringly. He grunted as he stood suddenly. Turning to Hiccup he saw Hiccup wast staring straight at him.

"You need to rest, son.." Stoic instructed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, and then smiled. He saw Stoic return the grin. Hiccup looked over and saw that Toothless was still sleeping. Putting his hand to his mouth, Hiccup yawned. Laying down, Hiccup put his head on his pillow. Stoic reached over and pulled the covers up around Hiccup's small frame.

Taking in a deep breath, Stoic felt his shoulder's suddenly lift. He felt as though a great weight had been lifted. He eyed Hiccup as he settled in, and glanced over to the sleeping dragon. Stoic smiled as he shook his head. Peace began to fill every inch of his sturdy frame as he made his way down the stairs. Grunting, Stoic settled himself in his arm chair. If it weren't for the sheer wave of exhaustion that now fell upon him, Stoic didn't know if he'd be able to sleep.

As sleep began to envelop Stoic, a smile began to steadily make it's way onto his face. He knew that Hiccup would be all right. And most importantly. He _knew _that he really was _proud_ of _his son. _


End file.
